custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Furno
Furno, formerly known as Brutalizer, is the leader of the Toa Akoni. Biography The Making of a Dark Hunter Long ago, on the island of Odina, there existed a Kane-Ra. This Kane-Ra lived a relatively peaceful life. Until the day the Shadowed One came to Odina. He had his minions, the Dark Hunters, build a base. Afterwards, they eliminated most of the Matoran and Rahi living there. One of the Dark Hunters saw potential in a certain Kane-Ra and subjected it to a series of painful experiments. One of these experiments caused the Kane-Ra to become humanoid, sentient, and gain control over Fire. His horns grew longer and browned, his tread split into two legs ending in cloven feet, and his front legs turned into arms with three-fingered hands. The newly transformed Kane-Ra then tried to strangle the Dark Hunter. The Dark Hunter threw the former Kane-Ra to a wall. The former Kane-Ra then grabbed an Elemental Naginata and Blade Shield that were hanging on the wall, not that he even knew what the things he grabbed were. The being pointed the Elemental Naginata at the Dark Hunter and a stream of fire came out of the blade’s tip. At that point the Dark Hunter ran out the room and the new being went after him. A higher-ranking Dark Hunter grabbed the two and presented them to the Shadowed One. After the Dark Hunter explained everything, he expected the former Kane-Ra to be killed on the spot. Instead, the Shadowed One proclaimed that this new being was the newest Dark Hunter. The Shadowed One named the new Dark Hunter "Brutalizer". After many missions, he began to dislike the Dark Hunters. He, along with five other Dark Hunters, devised a plan to escape Odina without cause for suspicion. One of the Dark Hunters in on the plan used a mind control Rhotuka on the Shadowed One to give them in assignment in the Southern Continent. The Shadowed One then sent the six Dark Hunters on a Mission to the Southern Continent to, "find anything useful". They left immediately. On the ship, the Dark Hunters decided to start over and make a new life for themselves. However, they knew they could not do it in their current appearances, so, one of the former Dark Hunters used a permanent appearance-changing Rhotuka on them all. Brutalizer's cloven feet became normal, his horns disintegrated, and his mask turned into a Hau Nuva. Then the one with the mind control Rhotuka gave them all new identities. Brutalizer's identity was Toa Furno. The Toa Akoni The Dark Hunters now Toa made it to the shores of the Southern Continent. The poorly rebuilt Matoran rejoiced at the arrival of six new Toa. Abilities and Traits As a Dark Hunter, Brutalizer had the Elemental Power of Fire, meaning he could use fire to his aid. He retains this power as a Toa. He can hurl fireballs, create walls of fire, and melt most metals. He can combine his powers with a Toa of Earth to create Magma. As a Dark Hunter, Brutalizer was brutal, vulgar, wrathful, and had a hair-trigger temper. As a Toa, Furno is kind-hearted, truthful, and stubborn. Mask and Tools Furno wears the Hau Nuva – the Great Mask of Shielding. With it, he can shield him and his allies against physical attacks, but not against ambush nor mental attacks. His allies can access the shielding powers if they are in close enough proximity. As a Dark Hunter, Brutalizer wielded an Elemental Naginata and a Blade Shield. The Naginata could act as a medium for Brutalizer's Fire powers. The Blade Shield could cut through practically anything. Brutalizer's favorite thing to cut through were Toa. When Brutalizer turned into a Toa, his Naginata and Shield turned into Fire Greatswords that could for a shield or a hoverboard. Quotes Trivia *Furno's appearance is inspired by 2008, 2015, and 2016 Toa Tahu's. *As a Toa, Furno's theme is [http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Another_Medium Another Medium] from the [http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Undertale_Soundtrack Undertale Soundtrack]. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Former Dark Hunters Category:Spherus Magna Category:Fire